Friday
Friday was sung by Bradley, Grant, and Tito in the eighteenth episode of the series, Semiformal, as their performance for the Semiformal. Lyrics Tito: Oo-ooh-ooh, Yeah yeah yeah, (Grant: 'haaaaa haaaaa haaaa) Yeah yeah ('Grant: Oooh yeaaaaaaah) yeah-ah-ah, Yeah-ah-ah, Yeah-ah-ah, Yeah yeah yeah Bradley: 7am, waking up in the morning Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal (Tito: cereal) Seein’ everything, the time is goin’. Tickin’ on and on, (Tito: 'tickin' on and on) everybody’s rushin’ Gotta get down to the bus stop Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends ('Tito: '''I-I see my friends). '''Grant: Kickin’ in the front seat (oooohh) Sittin’ in the back seat (ooooohh) Gotta make my mind up, (gotta make my mind up) Which seat can I take? Bradley: It’s Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend, weekend. Grant: Friday, Friday Gettin’ down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward (with Tito: '''to the weekend.) '''Tito: Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin’ forward to the weekend Grant: 7:45, we’re drivin’ on the highway Cruisin’ so fast, I want time to fly Fun, fun, think about fun, You know what it is I got this, you got this (Tito: '''I got this) My friend is by my right, ay I got this, you got this Now you know it '''Bradley: Kickin’ in the front seat Sittin’ in the back seat (Tito: '''in the backseat) Gotta make my mind up Which seat can I take? It’s Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend, weekend '''Grant: Friday, Friday Gettin’ down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend Tito: Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin’ forward to the weekend Grant: Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday Today, (Bradley: 'partyin') is Friday, Friday We, we, we so excited, ('Bradley: '''Partyin') we so excited We gonna have a ball today Tomorrow is Saturday And Sunday comes afterwards I don’t want this weekend to end '''Tito: Yeah, yeah. R-T, Tito what's up? So chillin’ in the front seat (Bradley: 'In the front seat) In the back seat ('Bradley: 'In the back seat) I’m drivin’, cruisin’ ('Bradley: 'Yeah, yeah) Fast lanes, switchin’ lanes Wit’ a car up on my side ('Bradley: Woo!) (C’mon) Passin’ by is a school bus in front of me (Bradley: Me) Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream (Bradley: Wanna scream) Check my time, it’s Friday, it’s a weekend We gonna have fun (with Bradley: c’mon, c’mon, y’all) Bradley: It’s Friday, Friday (Grant: Friday!) Gotta get down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend, weekend (Grant: oh, oh, oh) Grant: Friday, Friday (Tito: Yeah) Gettin’ down on Friday (Bradley: '''Friday!) Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend '''Tito: Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin’ forward to the weekend (Grant: '''Oh, whoa) '''Bradley: It’s Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend (Tito: '''weekend) , weekend ('''Tito: '''weekend) '''Grant: Friday, Friday (Tito: 'Friday!) Gettin’ down on Friday ('Tito: 'Friday!) Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend ('Bradley: '''Weekend!) '''Tito: Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) (Grant: Oh, ho!) Fun, fun, fun, fun (Bradley: Hey!) Lookin’ forward to the weekend! Category:Songs by Bradley Category:Songs by Grant Category:Songs by Tito